Gaasaku pain is healing
by gnomey2002
Summary: Gaara is learning how to use his emotions after shakuku is extracted Sakura well who is gonna be the test subject. well, duh
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I wish...

Authors Note: Hi! This is my first Fanfiction and I hope you like it. Sakura is 18. Gaara is 19. Sasuke has killed Itachi already and is out for revenge. Sakura has killed Danzo and Naruto is 20 and is about to be Hokage. This was after Shikuka has been extracted. I changed the time line and story a bit. I'm still debating if. want the great war to happen. It depends on what Y'all want. Enjoy, R&R

Gaara POV

I open my eyes to a hell of pain and sorrow. My sight was blurry, I try to blink, All I here is labored breathing and a choked sob? Why does my head feel so empty? Shikuku would usually be making some kind of crude comment.. Where was that raccoon anyways? The memory hit my like a ton of bricks. Shikuku! He was gone! How was I alive? Who was sobbing? Is my village all right? What about Kabuto, he was with me before the Blonde Akatsuki attacked... All right, that's enough, I need to get up. Who is the hell is sobbing?! My eyes flutter open and stay open this time. I was not expecting was I saw..

Sakura P0V

I can't believe it. Chiyo... She gave her life for Gaara. I know it was the right decision and I am so proud of her I know she felt incredibly guilty about Sasori, but that doesn't help to the undeniable guilt I felt that she out of all people was the one who gave her life to save Gaara. I have just finished training with Tsunade. I have already gotten my 100 healings mark. I am now past Tsunade's level. Naruto is still 2 steps ahead... like always. He is so close to becoming Hokage although Tsunade has always got my loyalty, she is like my mom after my parents were targeted after I got my hundred healing Sakura blossom on my shoulder, but Naruto has finally settled down with Hinata and has earned the respect of the villagers, ninja or not. He is my brother and rock. He has even made me the god parent of his wonderful children. My thoughts were interrupted by a low groan, as I dried my tears and looked up and saw the strangely beautiful pale green eyes that belonged the Gaara... Then I hear him speak, "let us pray for Lady Chyro" I close my eyes with silent tears steaming as I thank whoever is out there for my friend Chyro.

AN

Well? Is it okay? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lets go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all.

AN: I edited my mistakes in the first chapter and I hope this chapter is longer, all reviews are appreciated! Thank you!

Gaara's POV

"Let us pray for Lady Chyro" My eyes close, I thank the stars for the elder that saved my life and apologized profusely that she had to die for a monster like me. I've always been a monster. I feel so different now that Shikuku is gone and he's only been gone for half an hour. I open my eyes and annonce "Naruto, let us burry the body, how she deserves, as a hero. I watched as Naruto nodded, he was more solemn than I've ever seen him, he walked over to Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder she looked up, he murmured something and she nodded, he gently took the body and I spoke again, "Everyone go home, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi, please stay here." As the crowd dissipated I turned toward what was left of the original team 7. From what I had gathered Hatake, Kakashi used to wield the most skill so far obviously as the Jonin instructor, Uchiha, Sasuke was the most powerful and is now a missing ninja has killed Orochimaru and Itachi and is out for revenge, Uzumake, Naruto is on his level, if not higher with the 9 tails chakra and is close to becoming the Hokage. Which I grudgingly admit that I am looking forward to, Haruno Sakura as I am informed is the weakest link of the former team but is improving greatly and is past the current Hokage, Tsunade she has the hundred healing mark in the shape of a Sakura blossom on her shoulder, and no one in their right mind would call her weak. I have never met Sakura personally but Tsunade is very fond of team 7 well except Sasuke… I believe the term she used was, "no good bastard, breaking my Sakura's heart…." Anyway I know I can Trust them.. I break out of my thoughts and start to speak.

Sakura POV

I wait for the Kazekage to finish his thoughts, Naruto was getting antsy, as I saw Kazekage-sama get ready to speak I bow and the two dimwits waiting with me followed my example. I spoke," You asked for us Kazegake-sama." He replied "Yes, I need you help with…" He was cut off by a shout of, "SAKURA-SAMA! Kankuro-kun has been poisoned, you're the only one who can save him! Can you help?" I turn quickly to see Temari-chan racing at me. "Hai! Take me to him now!" I turn back towards the Kazakage looking like he wa either about to cry in anger or misery, I knew he was in pain with the knowledge of the fact his brother is hurt. I bow again "Excuse me Kazekage-sama, you brother will be fine, I will NOT let him die, Got it?" HE nodded looking shocked "Hai, I will be there shortly" I nod and look at Temari "Let's go!" "Hai!"


End file.
